Dare you to laugh
by Mrs Twisted
Summary: Requested in the PH kink meme. Set on the party at the "Unbirthday" retrace, Oz starts teasing Elliot with his bad temper, only to end up being laughed at by him for the second time on that day. But Oz knows how to make him shut up. Elliot/Oz, no spoilers


Well guys this is my first fic. I'm not a writer and english is not my native language, so go easy on me.

I wrote this for fun, out of boredom to fill in a promt in the Pandora_kink meme in LJ:

**_"Oz/Eliot_**  
><strong><em>During one of their regular childish arguements they somehow end up trailing onto the subjest of each others (lack of)luck with girls' or something similar.<em>**  
><strong><em>Eliot argues that Oz probably doesn't even know HOW to kiss, but the stubborn Bezarius heir chooses to proove how very wrong he is.<em>**  
><strong><em>Evil Oz pleeeeeease~?"<em>**

Hope the anon who asked for this likes it. Critics please!

Oz/Elliot isn't exactly my fave pairing (I prefer Reo/Elliot or Ozbert) but they are fun to write~

**Dare you to laugh**

- "Boo, Elliot! You're no fun!~"

- "Excuse me?"

Elliot had just taken a few stops away from the tables and the noise when he heard footsteps close behind him. Their owner was obvious even without the sight of blond hair on his left or the sing song voice that followed. No other than that annoying brat would follow him bouncing like an overexcited kid.

- "You're just boooring~ Reo told me you didn't even look at the camera, even when he dragged you."- Oz was leaning his head in front of him with a pout on it, as if to make him stop walking. Cursing his servant under his breath, the Nightray boy pushed him aside and kept walking, faster now, his voice almost a hiss. - Why should I be interested in such a stupid thing, anyway?- It had been that old Vessalius' idea, and not much of what he did could qualify as relevant or serious. But Elliot had to admit that this "party" wasn't much of a bad idea at all. Even Reo, fully interested on some bushes on a corner, seemed to be having fun.

The bad part, of course, was Oz being all hyper and tagging along as his new shadow, seeming to have taken that little hand knocking as a lifetime promise of getting on the boy's nerves.

- But it's the only photograph we have together! As a sign of our friendsh—

- Don't go saying such cheesy crap just like that, shorty! – he snapped, interrupting him. He clenched his fists and tried to walk away, picturing Reo laughing at him in his mind. After all, he was familiar with "cheesy friendship proofs", as his servant was always so kind to remind him. That wasn't helping his temper much.

He could hear Oz chuckling behind him as he catched up and stood right in front of him, walking backwards and pulling a fake puppy face. – "Oww, Elliot is so mean!"- he leaned forward, poking his chest with a grin – "I bet that doesn't help you with the girls, does it?"

He did it. Elliot was frozen right on the spot, glaring at him in such way he felt chills run down his spine. But the slight blush on his cheeks was all Oz needed to carry on with the teasing. – "W-WHAT? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

- "Oh~ No need to get all defensive, it's okay. Not everyone can be lucky with the ladie-"

- "WHO SAID SUCH A THING YOU PIECE OF SH-?"- he interrupted himself, looking around him, growling. They were far enough from everyone for his yelling to be unnoticed, but even so, he tried to cool his head a bit, leaning his back over an old tree. He was now facing Oz, and the mere sight of his smirk made him want to strangle him. – "That I don't go talking about it doesn't mean... and who are you to talk anyway?"- he regained some of his normal self, and smirked as well – "Have you ever kissed even a cat, brat?"

Oz looked at him puzzled, and Elliot was about to call it a victory when the blond touched his lips with a finger, thoughtful, and replied: - "Hmm... I did kiss Alice, you know..."

Silence.

Elliot just stared at him for some seconds, not noticing he was dropping his jaw . –"WHAT?"

- "What?"

- "YOU KISSED THAT SNIFFING FREAK?"- all Elliot knew about that long haired girl was that she took quite an interest in smelling his neck without even saying a word to him, and that she was always by the Vessalius' side. But... kissing?

- "HEY! That's rude! And well... she kissed me..." – Elliot's eyes widened in disbelief – "...i-it was just to..." – Oz looked down, just in time. He couldn't tell Elliot about the contract, at least not yet. "W-well... I..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence because he was startled by a loud snorting sound. Elliot was now bending forward, shoulders shaking and laughing right at his face. - "You're that much of a shameful brat that the girl had to take the lead? Where is your pride?"- The laughter became louder, and the Nightray was now hugging his ribs with his arms, eyes closed and tearing.

For the second time on that day, Oz felt his cheeks burning with shame, a scowl forming on his brows. – "Hey i-it's n-not like t-that!"- he yelled at him, trying to pull his arms away from his ribs, but the stuttering only made Elliot laugh harder. Oz hissed, hands on his hips. - "Shut up!"

More laughs

- "Shut up Elliot!"- he added a growl to his voice. Elliot just kept laughing, mumbling something that sounded like "shame". Oz stared at him pissed, at his flushed face, his mouth opened wide...

Next thing he knew, he was pushing his lips roughly against Elliot's, holding his shoulders against the tree, and out of a weak grunt between muffled surprised noises, he guessed he just pushed him against it in his rage. He covered his mouth with his own, trying to silence any noise he could make, moving his lips eagerly.

Elliot suddenly felt frozen. Just what on earth was that brat thinking? What a way to shut him up! He tried to recover some of his senses to push him aside, his surprise being replaced by anger again, but then he felt Oz's tongue pushing between his lips and his mind went blank. "What?" As he felt his tongue moving around his mouth, careful, curious, he realized that the brat wasn't just playing with him. He was really kissing him, and despite the screams of rejection on his mind, his own lips were moving against his, his tongue pushing inside his mouth, his eyes closing once more...

And then Oz suddenly pulled away, looking at Elliot in a way he couldn't quite understand. As if he was testing him. His face was flushed and his lips bruised. Bruised by him. Realizing that made him regain control of his senses and he blushed deep red, eyes widening in horror as Oz's lips curved on an evil grin. -"I never thought you'd be that eager Elliot~ It seems you've been really needing girls huh?"- he patted his shoulder, still grinning, and walked away with his hands over his head, humming some song as he went back to the party.

Elliot stood there, totally shocked for some seconds until the anger started boiling on his blood. He clenched his fists and teeth, and would've run right behind Oz to tear him limb by limb if not for a soft chuckle right at his feet. He looked down and felt this stomach drop to the ground as his cheeks turned crimson once more.

Reo was right there, reading with his back against the tree, chuckling quietly. –"What would Oz-kun think, hmm? If he knew that really was your first kiss?"

And as Oz returned by Gil and Alice's side, he could hear a faint noise in the distance. A yell and something being smashed. He touched his lips and smiled, thinking of many ways to make Elliot drop his guard again.


End file.
